The present disclosure relates to extracting encrypted utilization data from an electronic system and decrypting the encrypted utilization data to verify the electronic system's warranty status and provenance.
Electronic systems, such as storage devices, computers, etc., typically have a warranty period that may be based on a purchase date, an in-service date, an amount of usage, and/or a combination of criteria. When an electronic system is returned to an authorized service facility for repair, the service facility typically determines whether the electronic system is within the warranty period. In order to make such a determination, the service facility may obtain information from the electronic system, such as checking a serial number label, checking visual indicators for misuse (e.g., burnt fuses), and etcetera. A malicious user, however, may alter such information prior to sending the electronic system in for repair in an effort to have the cost of the repair or replacement covered by the electronic system's warranty. In some cases, the malicious user may present a counterfeit electronic system as a genuine article.